


Walk away

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Franz Ferdinand - Freeform, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, Hannibal episode 7x03, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, chesapeake dipper is a slut for british rockbands, emo will, hannibal being a bitch, jack knowing nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I miss my dogs. I'm not going to miss you. I'm not going to find you. I'm not going to look for you. I don't want to know where you are, or what you do. I don't want to think about you anymore.»<br/>«You delight in wickedness and then berate yourself for the delight.»<br/>«You delight. I tolerate. I don't have your appetite.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk away

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic crossed my mind just after seeing Digestivo for the very first time.  
> I love Franz Ferdinand and I'm completely fond of their music, particularly this song, and when I saw the last scene in Digestivo I couldn't help but relating it to Walk away.  
> I think the lyrics explain Will's thought during that scene, so that's what I tried to do here.  
> So, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Beta'd by my gal @altessse.  
> Anyway, please let me know what you think. I started writing again after a very long time so I need constructive critics. <3

«I miss my dogs. I'm not going to miss you. I'm not going to find you. I'm not going to look for you. I don't want to know where you are, or what you do. I don't want to think about you anymore.»  
«You delight in wickedness and then berate yourself for the delight.»  
«You delight. I tolerate. I don't have your appetite.»  


_I swapped my innocence for pride  
Crushed the end within my stride_

Will pronounced the words with all the anger he had, his hands quivering as he fisted the edges of the blanket.

_Said "I'm strong now I know that I'm a leaver"_

«Goodbye, Hannibal.»

_I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away_

Will's eyes met Hannibal's grimly. His temples and heart were pulsating in synchro and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit, so he pressed a hand against his stomach trying to stem his nausea.

_Mascara bleeds a blackened tear, oh_

Hannibal stood quiet, but Will noticed the bitter look in his eyes as soon as they became shiny with tears. He turned his head away from Will, staring at his notebook filled with quantum mechanics equations, in an hopeless attempt to go back in time. Then, slowly, he rose from his chair and walked toward the front door in silence.

_And I am cold  
Yes I'm cold_

Those were the longest thirty seconds in Will's entire life.

_But not as cold as you are_

His body was shivering as Hannibal stepped to the door. The sound of his heels against the parquet resounded in the back of Will's brain as a death march, and his grip against his own abdomen became harder and painful.

_I love the sound of you walking away_

He could taste bile in his mouth and his eyes burned with tears, while his mind was beginning to spin round faster and faster and he was starting to lose focus of the room.

_I love the sound of you walking away_

And then, with a door slam, Hannibal was gone.

_Walking away, yeah_

Will stared at the wall in front of him until he couldn't hold the panic attack anymore. He puked over the sheets, over the blanket and his own legs, his hands grasping his hair as he kept throwing up nothing but bile and shattered emotions. 

_Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?_

He weakly tried to stand up to take some pills in order to stop the nausea, but his non-existing strength didn't let him make a move. He instead crumpled on his threadbare pillow, fists still hammering his own head, and screamed.  
And then, he began laughing.

_Why don't you walk away?  
No buildings will fall down_

In the end, that was all he ever craved. Hannibal gone for good, disappeared – unable to haunt him, to penetrate his brain and manipulate him again. Dissolved – even if Will knew he would have been somewhere in a remote country on the other side of the world, where he could resume his odd habits, his cannibalistic murders, his cooking – but any place was fine as long as Hannibal was as far away from Will as possible, so he could finally go back to his everyday, normal life.

_Why don't you walk away?  
No quake will split the ground_

He opened the drawer of the night stand next to the bed and he rummaged to find a small package of Valium. He opened it, pulled off all the tablets from the aluminium blister and poured them in his mouth.  
But – what life?

_Why don't you walk away?  
The sun won't swallow the sky_

Another retch shot him like a bullet in his gut, and the tiny light blue pills dropped all over the messy bed. He managed to pick up again four or five of them and put them back over his tongue, then quickly took a sip of water from the glass standing next to the mattress and swallowed.

_Why don't you walk away?  
Statues will not cry_

His dogs? His work at the FBI? Everything had been destroyed. The dogs had been brought to some fucking shelter by Alana, and he wouldn't get to see them anymore. About the FBI, well – last thing he wanted was working again with damn Jack Crawford, after everything he put Will through.  
Truth was, Hannibal had snatched Will's life and declared it his property. And then he'd walked out of Will's door still crushing it in his own long, bloody fingers.

_Why don't you walk away?_

But Will now had the chance to start all over again. Fresh, clean, just like a shirt that's just been brought to the laundry. No more serial killers, no more suffering. No more police officers taking advantage of his empathy disorder, just to see how much could Will be stressed before reaching the breaking point. No more psycho cannibals befriending him and inviting him at dinner, serving him their victims baked in some fancy French style, then trying to kill him and eat his own brain directly from the skull.

_Why don't you walk away?_

No more watching as someone whom Will really cared about dying in his own arms, her blood spilling all over Will's face and hands as he frantically tried to stop the overflow from the laceration in her jugular vein.

_Why don't you walk away?_

That was all over now.  
He thought about getting a new job, moving to another place as far as possible from Baltimore. Maybe meeting some nice West Coast girl and settling down, maybe getting married and who knows? Maybe having children. But, on top of everything, maybe eventually gaining the stability that lacked in his whole life until then.

_Why don't you walk away_

He finally managed to stand up from the disheveled bed. He pulled away the filthy sheets and threw them in the dirty laundry basket, followed by his t-shirt and underwear. Barefoot, he made his way toward the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting a few seconds for it to warm up before resting his body under the sizzling stream.

_I cannot stand to see those eyes  
As apologies may rise_

No more fucking Hannibal Lecter in Will Graham's life.

_I must be strong and stay an unbeliever_

The warm water glided over Will's head, sliding through his kinky, dark curls. He could feel the drops slipping over his cheeks like raindrops, and his thoughts wondered to the last night in Hannibal's house, when Abigail was killed. He brought his fingers on his face and pressed against his eyelids in order not to start crying, and he succeeded.

_And love the sound of you walking away_

Will took the bath foam from the shelf on his left and poured a little amount of white, scented cream in his hands. He rubbed it all over his wounded body, over the scar on his stomach, over the new one on his forehead and set his mind free from all the awful memories of that night, losing himself in the delicate perfume of the shower gel. 

_Mascara bleeds into my eyes, oh_

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, his right hand seeking a towel as his left was shaking his wet hair. He dried himself and then searched for clean clothes, then managed to rustle up some grub as he was starting to get hungry. He noticed that the Valium was beginning to kick in as his body was feeling numb and drowsy, so after eating a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich he put fresh sheets on his bed and layed his back on the mattress. He lowered his exhausted eyelids and, withing a few seconds, Will Graham fell in a deep, dreamless sleep. 

_I'm not cold  
I am old_

Will was still caught in Morpheus' embrace when he heard the sirens of the FBI's cars approaching his house. He abruptly woke up, still dazed by the meds' effect, and put on the first pair of jeans, jumper and coat he found, slippers on his feet. He took his glasses and rushed out to the porch, protecting his eyes from the blinding car lights that were surrounding him as Jack Crawford walked in his direction, while FBI agents were running into his house, hunting for the infamous Chesapeake Ripper. 

_At least as old as you are_

«He's gone, Jack» Will muttered, feebly. Jack responded with a disappointed glance, then turned his shoulders on the opposite direction. 

_And as you walk away_

Footsteps. 

_And as you walk away_

«I'm here, Jack.» 

_My headstone crumbles down_

That profound voice. That exotic, foreign, unmistakable accent.  
Will's heart skipped a beat. 

_As you walk away_

Hannibal was leading toward Jack, his arms lifted high over his blonde head, unarmed. He looked left and right, avoiding meeting Will's eyes as he knelt in front of the FBI, bringing his hands on his nape. 

_The Hollywood's wind's a howl_

«You finally caught the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack.» 

_As you walk away_

«I didn't catch you. You surrendered.» 

_The Kremlin's falling_

Hannibal kept glaring at Jack, grinning. 

_As you walk away_

«I want you to know exaclty where I am...» 

_Radio 4 is static_

Then, suddenly, he locked eyes with Will, a peaceful and cunning expression on his scarred face. 

_As you walk away_

«...and where you can always find me.» 

_And as you walk away_

Will's throat became arid. He felt his heart aching and thudding like hell in his chest as it was about to explode, and scarcity of air in his lungs. He turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him, then leaned against it, barely breathing. 

_And as you walk away_

It didn't matter how far, or fast, Will could run away.  
He knew, in the deepest twists and turns of his soul, that that wasn't their last goodbye. 

_The stab of stiletto_  
_On a silent night_  
_Stalin smiles_  
_Hitler laughs_  
_Churchill claps_  
_Mao Tse-Tung_  
_On the back_  



End file.
